When He Left
by vampiregrizzly
Summary: When Edward tells Bella he is leaving, she goes into a 4 year comma. When she wakes up everything that shouldn't happen, happens.Takes place after Chapter 1 in New Moon. Currently Rewriting!
1. Last words

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters by Stephanie Meyer. Her genius thinking is what brought this story to life.**_

**BPOV**

I awoke in a hospital bed with Edward at my side. He looked as if he were a 4 year old at Disney World. I was so happy to see him, but I still had some questions.

"Are you okay, love?" I could see he was happy that I had finally awaken, but worried at the same time.

"I'm fine, But I have some questions. What happened to James?" If they didn't kill him he could be tracking me right now.

"Jasper and Emmett took care of him. Carlisle said you have to stay here a little while longer."

He went to go check in with the nurse. What did Edward tell Charlie? I saw nervousness in his eyes since I woke up. We were sitting on the hospital bed when he finally expressed his concern.

"Bella we need to talk. I think I should leave for awhile. What happened with James is proof enough that me being with you is dangerous for both of us.

**EPOV**

I knew I would regret saying this someday, but it's for her safety. "Bella we need to talk. I think I should leave for awhile. What happened with James is proof enough that me being with you is dangerous for both of us."

"What?! How could you even say that? I thought you loved me..." Then she trailed off.

What just happened? "Bella! Are you okay?"

"Sir, she has fallen into a coma." I was just as shocked as the nurse was.

"Bella, I love you and I always will."

**BPOV**

"Bella, I love you and I always will." Those were the last words I heard from his sweet voice.


	2. 4 years of sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Only the plot is my own creation.**

_**4 years later**_

**CPOV**_(Carlisle)_

_Looks like she's finally waking up. I wonder how she'll take it. I should tell Edward._

I knew that I should be the one to tell her but I didn't have the courage to. Edward will take this harder then she will.

I dialed as fast as vampires can, "Edward, she's waking up. You need to come. Now."

I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him, or Bella.

**EPOV**

As soon as I hung up the phone I called the airlines. Being in Antarctica has really been difficult to get reception. I packed all the things I would need and was at the airport in record time. I called Alice and told her to meet me in Bella's room.

I wonder if she'll remember me. The next thought I heard wasn't my own. It belonged to the person I feared the most in my entire existence, Aro.

_I hope she is the one we are looking for or Bella will have to be taken care of._

Then, an image of how he was going to 'take care' of her. It was the worst thing that I could imagine that could happen to my poor fragile Bella. I was in Forks before I realized it. I got up and looked all around for Aro but saw no one. I ran to Bella's room at vampire speed. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were already there. I figured Rosalie wouldn't be there but she got up from her chair when she saw me come in.

_I'm glad your here. She's going to wake up in 5 minutes. _Alice

_We've missed you. She's not doing well. _Esme

_I'm afraid that when she wakes up, we will all be strangers to her._ Carlisle

Emmett and Rosalie's minds were all images and replays of what had happened in the past 4 years while I was gone. Bella twitched and struggled like she was in a stray jacket. I was scared to speak to her again. I now regret ever saying that to her.


	3. I woke up

_**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters by Stephanie Meyer.**_

**BPOV**

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat. I sat next to him, without a word. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair. Every once in a while I would look over at him and he would be staring at me with his piercing coal black eyes._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I woke up and realize there were people staring at me, not just anyone but the Cullens. I wanted so much to scream at Edward for leaving me, but I didn't. I was just glad he came back. Now is when I realize they were all staring at me in what looked like confusion and anger.

"Bella?" I heard relief in her voice but also worry. I was glad Esme was was here, I loved her like my own mother. She ran up to me and hugged me like only a vampire could.

"Esme! I am so glad to see you!" She looked at me like I was delusional.

"Bella, do you know what happened to you? You were in a comma for four years and now you look different." I gasped in shock. Had I really been in a coma for four years? Rosalie noticed my surprise and brought me a mirror. I stared at my reflection in horror. I had dark black hair and piercing red eyes. My skin was pale white and cold as ice.

"I..I...What happened to me? I look like...like you." I knew I had become a vampire but I just didn't know how. I started to hyperventilate. I pulled the IV needles from my arm and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I locked it but as soon as I turned around I saw Rosalie and Alice standing by the sink.

"Bella, we need to talk to you but not here." Alice's high pitched voice hadn't changed. They carried me out the window and into the forest, out of hearing range.

"Alice, I... I... I can't stand this I need to leave."

"Bella, there's something you need to know. Edward........"

_**Hey sorry but I probably won't get any chapters in next week cuz I have to take the NJASK. Review Please!**_


	4. Engagment surprise!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**BPOV**

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Edward is......engaged. I'm so sorry, but i thought you should know." I was so shocked. Did he really get over me?

"I have to leave. Alice, promise me you won't tell anyone where I'm going." I quietly whispered in her and Rosalie's ears where I was going. They left me quickly to go find me some clothes. As soon as they came back, I ran at vampire speed**(AN:she's a vampire now duh!)**

I didn't know what I was going to do there but I just knew I had to get away from Edward. How did get over me do fast? I know that I would have never got over him as fast as he got over me.

***

It's been 3 months since I last saw HIM, but Alice and Rosalie visit me often. I have been living in Alice's vacation home in Vancouver, Canada and I've stuck to the animal diet(with Alice's help).I have also been thinking of going back to Forks. I just don't know what I'm going to say to him yet.

I was on a plane back home when an old man approached me. He wore a black and gold accented robe. He asked me where I was going and I knew the Cullens. I answered his questions honestly and then he vanished.

I got back home(The Cullen's house) to check on Alice. The front door opened and out came the entire family except for Edward. He stood in the doorway, by himself.

"Bella! We missed you!" they all greeted me with an awful high pitched voice.

"Hey! I missed you guys too. Hello Edward, nice to see you again." I felt bad that I said it in a sour tone but he deserved it.

"Bella, may I have a word with you?" I agreed and we ran into the forest far from hearing range.

**Hey i'll update tomorrow. Hope you guy liked it**

**Please please please Review!**


	5. The Vision

_**Disclaimer:i do not own any of the characters mentioned.**_

**EPOV**

I saw her beautiful face in Alice's vision. She came onto the porch and Alice opened the door. Everyone ran outside to give her a hug. I just stood in the doorway, gawking at her like a moron. It wasn't until she greeted me that I actually payed attention to her.

"Hello Edward, nice to see you again." Her voice as velvety smooth. I could see anger in her eyes. I had to talk to her in private.

"Bella, may I have a word with you?" she agreed but Alice whispered something in her ear so low that not even a vampire could hear. We ran in silence out towards our meadow.

"Bella, I love you and I am so very sorry about what I did. I promise that it will never happen again." I was about ready to get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"Edward, I forgive you but you're engaged. We can't just go back to the way we were. I still love you too but it just won't work out." She caressed my cheek and then gave me the most passionate kiss she had ever given me. "Good bye Edward"

Where did she hear that I was engaged? Who would--- Alice! She must have had a vision of me proposing to Bella! I had to find her.

***

**APOV**_(Alice)_

How could Edward betray Bella like this?

_-VISION-_

_Bella and Edward are sitting in the meadow. Bella stands up to leave but Edward grabs her arm and kneels down on one knee. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" he then pulls out the ring and she gasps in shock._

_-END VISION-_

I turned around only to see Bella with a face that looked like she was having a vision. She looked just as shocked as I was.

**Hey. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. I'll post tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON**


	6. Attack!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT or any of its charcters.**_

**BPOV**

I was having a strange feeling as I walked up to Alice. My mind turned blank and I couldn't see anything.

_-VISION-_

_Bella and Edward are sitting in the meadow. Bella stands up to leave but Edward grabs her arm and kneels down on one knee. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" he then pulls out the ring and she gasps in shock._

_-END VISION-_

"Bella, did you just..." I already knew what she was going to say. I just had a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" I was curious to see if it was the same vision.

"I saw you and Edward sitting in the meadow. Then he proposed to you. We have to go find Carlisle." We found Carlisle in his study, reading Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. I was worried about how he would react and how Edward would react as well.

"Carlisle, I need to tell you something." Alice took him into her room to tell him what happened. This gave me time to go find Edward.

I found Edward sitting in his room with his knees pulled up to his chest. There, on his left knee stood a satin box. I already knew what was inside but I didn't want to spoil it. I walked up to him with quiet steps hoping to catch him by surprise.

**EPOV**

I could hear her tiptoeing behind me. I quickly hid the box out of sight. She sat beside me and we sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Then, she finally spoke.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what I said before. I do want to go back to the way things were. I still love you." She then walked away. I caught her arm and pulled her onto my back. We ran out the window and into the woods. We reached the meadow.

"Bella, I love you too." At that moment our lips touched with such force, that I thought we were going to explode.

She began dry sobbing** (AN:dry sobbing- crying without tears)** and began to walk away. I pulled her arm and knelt down onto my left knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I pulled out the engagement ring witch was held in a black satin box. She gasped. I waited for her response. But she didn't say anything.

She looked at me in a way that made me want to attack her.

_Why? Why are my animal instincts kicking in?_ I kept repeating this phrase in my mind until final I knew why she was behaving like this.

_**Hey. Sorry but i'm done for the day. Hope you liked it. Please Review.**_

**PRESS THIS BUTTON**


	7. Realasation

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never did. Never will.**_

**EPOV**

I knew why she was behaving like this. This _thing_ was not my Bella.

"Aro?" I was afraid of what he had done to my Bella. Most importantly, why hadn't Alice seen this and came?

"Edward, finally you've seen the truth. Now, I've" He stopped mid sentence. He began to tremble, as the wolves do when they transform. He fell back to reveal a person, or should I say vampire, behind him.

**BPOV**

-VISION-

_Edward backs away from Aro. "Aro? What have you done to my Bella?" _

"_Oh, don't worry about her she'll be fine."_ 

-END VISION-

"Bella? Hello? Bella?" Alice was waving her hands in front of my face like a maniac.

"What? Alice we have to get to the meadow, quick." We ran across the river and through the forest and into the meadow.

When we got there Aro was there, talking with Edward. Alice ran behind him ad lit a match to his back. Aro stopped mid sentence and began to tremble. He fell to the ground.

"Alice! Bella!" He ran towards us like a little school girl. He grabbed me in a big bear hug(like Emmett's) and crushed his lips to mine with such passion that it should be illegal. I was glad that he was safe.

**Hey, sorry I was gonna make it longer but my mom's tellin me to study for the NJASK. I'll try and get the story up to at least 10 or 15 chapters. If you have any suggestions please Review.**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry for the Author's Note but I just wanted to say sorry for not updatingin months.**

**I will be doing the doing these before Christmas:**

**Rewriting the ENTIRE story.**

**Adding more detail**

**Making chapters longer**

**Continuing the story**

**Updating MAYBE once a month.**

**So the next time you check this story it means the chapters will be rewritten.**

**PS: I have MAJOR writers block so if you guys could help me out that would make me do my happy dance and update quicker.**

**Thanks for reading and please PM me some ideas.**

**PPS: I'm starting a new story it's called No Surprise and I'm hoping to post it before Halloween so please check that out (when I'm done with it)**

**Forever & Alwayz**

**vampiregrizzly**


	9. I GIVE UP!

**Hey guys! I know I'm a terrible person. **

**I've had too much stuff going on to rewrite it, and in truth I only rewrote the first chapter but then my computer crashed and I lost it :(.**

**And now I really don't feel like rewriting or continuing.**

**If anyone knows what I can do with it or if you want it please PM me!**

**I FEEL TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!! :(**


End file.
